AGU: Rainy Day
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Tommy comes across a little girl named Nel in the alleyway and decides to take care of her. However he knows nothing about her or her dark past. Can they become a family?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Child-**_a young human being below the age of puberty or below the legal age of majority._

The rain was pouring harshly from the sky as Tommy left late night from his office. It was strange because it hasn't mentioned it was going to rain today on the new this morning so he hasn't brought his umbrella to work today. Tommy walked towards his car taking his keys out his pocket with a huge frown, he was getting soaking wet from this damn rain. He managed to unlock his door and slides into his car with a sigh of relief. He was in the safety of his car away from the rain, only an idiot would still be out in this type of weather. Tommy couldn't wait to get home and slip out of his wet clothing and wears his more comfortable clothes. He runs his fingers through his dark purple hair before starting his car and driving out the parking lot of his job.

Tommy couldn't wait to go home and snuggle into his comfortable bedding. He could also smell the honey from his tea already. Even though he lived in a one bedroom, in an apartment building he called it home. It was only him leaving there after his girlfriend had died in a car crush he hasn't been wanting to live in a huge home. He had sold his house and moved into a decent apartment. It wasn't small like normal one bedroom apartments. He had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and laundry room. It was a pretty decent apartment to be staying with. His parents really don't approve him of living this way and wants him to be happy again. Thinking about marriage and children again, living in a family home. They want him to start his own family but all he is doing is thinking about work. Tommy just doesn't want to think about them things right now.

The light turned green and he started to press the gas driving off. He could barely see because of the rain heavily pouring down on his glass window though he wasn't far from his apartment building. Tommy decided to start speeding up a bit because he just wanted to get home, plus there weren't any cars on the streets since he worked overtime and it was pretty late. He continued to drive causally listening to the radio until something ran in front of his car causing him to slam his feet on the breaks. His car slid around in the rain until he came to a stop nearly hitting a stop sign. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and hopped out his car. The thing that ran in front of his car went into the alleyway. It was huge at least the size of a child of the age of four or five.

Tommy slowly walked towards the alleyway, this was definitely like something out of them scary movies. You think you are about to hit someone to only find out it was a ghost. He gulps nervously peeking his head around the corner to find a little girl laying face down on the ground with her small arms wrapped around herself. Tommy started to panic and runs over towards her to check a pulse to see if she was still breathing. He turns her around laying her head in his lap. He decided to take in her appearance. The little girl's skin was sickly pale which means she was coming down with a fever. She had long teal colored hair tied up in two buns, she had four red dots in a circle on her forehead. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes because they were closed. He placed his two fingers against her neck checking for a pulse which she had but it was weak. All Tommy was thinking about was where her parents could be, how could they leave her out in this rain. This little girl had to be at least around the age of three or four. He carried her in his arms and walked towards his car, he couldn't leave her out here alone. She could definitely die of a high fever.

When he reached the safety of his home, he lays her down on his couch. He needed to take off her wet clothing before she started to get even more sick. He walked into his room and undressed throwing on some sweatpants and normal shirt. He grabbed the smallest shirt he had and walked into the living room to change the little girl laying unconscious on his couch. He should call over Brad tomorrow since he was a doctor. He changed her clothing and walked into the laundry room throwing her clothes in the washing machine. He leans against the drier running his figures through his hair. Tomorrow he had a day off so he would bring her to the police office to see if he could find her parents who are probably worrying sick about her. Though he was wondering what them four dots on her forehead was about. Tommy walked out the laundry room with a blanket in his hand and covers the little girl on the couch.

The next morning came rather quickly for the little four year old girl laying down on the couch. She imaged herself waking up on the hard ground outside but she was laying on a soft and comfortable couch. She opened her crimson red eyes and looked around her surroundings. This place was definitely unfamiliar to her, she was in someone's home. After running away from the orphanage she thought she would be dead. She definitely didn't want to be alive or returned to the god awful orphanage. She pulled the covers off herself and took a tour around the house, starting from the lovely kitchen. It had some kind of cat theme, her eyes landed on a kitten cookie jar and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Cookies!" She said with a cute little giggle, surely the one who saved her life wouldn't mind if she had one cookie. She grabbed the chair pushing it against the counter with a huge smile climbing onto the chair. The kitten cookie jar was pushes further back on the counter so she had to climb on top and sits down grabbing the jar. She opened the lid grabbing a cookie and munching down on it. "Hmm... These cookies are Yummy!".

The little girl closed the jar and climbed off the counter and pushed the chair back walking into the living room. It was still raining outside it hitting the window creating low noises. She covered her ears as the thunder roar getting scared easily. She hated storms especially since she was always alone during a storm, she never had anyone to keep her safe from the storm monsters. The thunder roared again louder than before causing her to scream and run down the hallway towards Tommy's room which she thought was the closest, she needed to hide and protect herself from the storm monsters. They could easily get her since she was just a little girl. She glanced around the room noticing the room and a body under the covers. This was the person that had saved her life, maybe they could keep her safe from the storm monsters. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over towards Tommy poking him on the cheek. Tommy wiped his cheeks with his hand groaning. The little girl puffed out her cheeks and poked his cheek again.

"Wake up Mister!" She shouted in his ear causing him to wake up and roll onto the floor. She covered her mouth holding back her laughter as his body hit the floor. She took this time to take in Tommy's appearance. He was a well built man with short dark purple hair and coffee colored brown eyes. Tommy groans from the floor rubbing his back staring up into crimson red eyes. "Thanks for saving me Mister!" She said happily. Tommy removed himself from the floor climbing back into his bed.

"My name is Tommy. What is your name?" He asked the little girl who seem to be lost at the question. She probably didn't even know her name. The little girl tilts her head to the side blinking at him with confusion. This made him think she either had amnesia or she doesn't have a name at all. "You know like something they call you" he said trying to get her to understand if he phased it differently. The little girl smile brightly and quickly nods her head.

"My name is Nel!" She replied happily until hearing another roar of thunder. She jumped in Tommy's lap putting her face into his cloth chest. She clung onto him with her dear life. "Mister Tommy! Can you keep me safe from the storm monsters? They can get me at any second just like yesterday! I'm so scared" she said shaking in fear with her eyes closed tightly. Tommy stared down at her, he never had children before so he didn't know how to act exactly. He holds her closely to himself and started rubbing her back gently humming a soft tone. Nel started to calm down a bit and released her tight death grip she had on him. She felt safe something she never felt in her whole life she has been living on this planet. She was always scared of new things and when she came here everything was new. She has been her for two years and had find out many things. Like people age by years, basically she should be eight years old right now, but on her planet they grow up differently so they live longer. "This place is kinda scary Mister Tommy" she whispered softly. They both listened to the storm outside until they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Nel slowly opened her eyes staring up at the beautiful light blue sky with a small smile on her cheeks. She was laying in a field of grass. Her long teal hair was spread out along the ground. It had been a beautiful day and she had fallen asleep after picking flowers for her parents. Nel stood up grabbing the flowers that she had collected and walked towards her cabin deep in the woods were her parents have been living since they had to leave the castle after an surprise attack. People still knew of her parents and her still living however they didn't know where they were living at the time. Nel skipped along the path back to her house. She couldn't wait to show her parents the type of flowers she had picked out for them that day. She slowly approached the cabin noticing something was off since her parents always came running out with she comes back from a trip to the field._

* * *

Nel's eyes snapped open finding herself laying alone on a huge bed. She was having them nightmares again, thankfully she had woken up before she had entered the cabin. She blinked a couple times before getting off the bed making her way out the bedroom. The smell of breakfast hit her nose causing her to smile and run into the kitchen. She remember why she was on this planet anyway, to keep her safe from the monsters and when she is older enough she would return and claim her kingdom. Nel stepped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with a small yawn walking over towards the kitchen table.

"What is for breakfast Mister Tommy?" She asked and received a chuckle from the other. She grins as a plate of pancakes was placed down in front of her. She did kinda like this planet's food it was good especially the pancakes. "Thank you!" She said pouring the syrup on her pancakes and digging in with her fork. She moans in delight as she chewed the pancakes in her mouth. These were even better than the ones from the orphanage. They tasted a hundred times better, she never really tasted anything other than that stupid orphanage food.

Tommy decided this was a perfect time to ask her about her parents. Surely she misses them a bunch and he wanted to take her to them because a parent shouldn't be away from their children for to long. It has already been one night and he could imagine her parents going wild and calling everyone they knew, that's what he would do. "Nel, where are your parents? I'm sure you miss them" he said looking over towards the little girl. Nel stopped stuffing her face at the mention of her parents and frowned looking down at the table. Tommy watched her slightly confused at her actions.

"I do miss my parents a lot Mister Tommy" Nel said her crimson eyes filling with tears. She places her fork down and wiped her face with the napkin. She should have seen this question coming everyone asked the same thing but she would normally lie. However Mister Tommy had saved her life and she couldn't lie to him that would be rude and disrespectful. "My parents died two years ago, I found them murdered in our cabin. I miss them every single day and my brother Brandon".

Tommy fault guilty for asking that question and having her remember the past. Having your parents murdered is the most saddest way to lose them. He couldn't even imagine losing his parents like that, it would definitely hurt him more than anything in the world. And finding your parents like that is even worse at least she didn't experience them being killed. He was suddenly more interested in her past. Nel was strangely intelligent for a four year old little girl. He gulps and looks towards her as she started eating again. "Is your brother dead?".

Nel shakes her head with a small smile as she started stuffing her face again. She looked up towards Tommy "Brandon is still alive but he isn't here with me. We had to be separated but we will meet up again very soon" she said back in her happy mood. She finished the rest of her pancakes and started rubbing her stomach she was completely full. "That was so good thank you again Mister Tommy". Tommy chuckled softly at the nickname he had received from the little girl. Nel stands up on her chair and reaches over touching his hand slightly. "Thank for saving me from the storm monster too" she said before jumping down from the chair walking into the living room. Tommy laughed softly shaking his head as he cleaned up the dishes.

Nel decided to go searching around the house for something fun to do. It was starting to get boring plus the rain hadn't let up so they were tripped in this apartment until it stopped rain. She walked into his room looking through his draws and under his bed spotting a box. Her eyes lit up with curiosity as she pulled the box from under the bed. She found a couple pictures of Mister Tommy with a girl with auburn colored hair, she was super pretty. She was probably his girlfriend or wife. Nel placed the box back under the bed and walked out his room onto the couch to take a small nap. She laid down pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

_"How can you do that?" Nel whined watching her older brother move the water from the river in thin air. Brandon was always better at these things than she was learning how to control water at the same age she is now. However she couldn't do it no matter how many times she tried. "I'm going to try it now!" She shouted happily placing her hands out towards the river. Nel tried to focus on the water, on trying to make it raise from the river. She huffs in frustration as she placed her hands down on her side. "I can't do it!"._

_Brandon chuckled at his little sister and placed the water floating in the air back into the river. He walks over towards his sister lifting her up kissing her cheek before placing her on his shoulders. "You shouldn't worry much, it will happen sooner or later" he told her walking back into the village. Nel lays her head on her brother's with a huge smile, one day she would be a master at bending water just like him. _

* * *

Tommy walked out from the kitchen and looked towards the couch watching Nel sleep with a small smile on her face. He had to admit she was adorable and he would love to have a daughter just like her. She was an orphan, but it was a long process to adopt a child and he probably wouldn't get her until she was about eight or nine. She probably would have forgotten him by that time. However his parents have always been on his back about child and if he did adopted her it would help them to back off. He would finally be free of their nonstop nagging, he knows they care about them but they could get annoying at times. Don't get him wrong he loves his parents to death he just wished they nagged him less. He wasn't their only son. Tommy decided to do some cleaning since they were stuck in the house until the rain goes away. He still had to call Brad for an appointment for Nel's health.

Tommy walked into the laundry room taking her clothes out the drier and smiled softly. He has always thought about having a daughter he would have to take care of. Nel was an adorable little girl who was probably looking to be adopted anyway, especially since not all the orphanages around here are stable. Tommy grabbed some clothing putting it in the washing machine. If he was planning on adopting her he would have to buy a two bedroom apartment nothing big. He still didn't want to live in a family house no matter how much money he has. That was to much room and he didn't need all that space. He walked out the laundry room picking up some trash on the way to the kitchen for the mop, so he could mop the floors.

Nel's eyes slowly open and she looks up at the ceiling, she misseds her brother so much and hated that they had to be separated when coming to this planet. She frowned softly closing her eyes, she wished she was with him right now but she was happy to be with Mister Tommy and out of that horrible place. She stood up off the couch and ran into the kitchen clinging on to his leg looking up at him with a huge grin. "Mister Tommy! Let's play a game or watch a movie, or...maybe the rain stopped we can visit the park". Tommy chuckles looking down at her running his fingers through her teal hair.

"How about this, I called a friend of mine to come over and check up on you. After this check up I will take you to this diner down the street. I have to visit my parents today so I will take you with me and you can meet them" Tommy said picking her up and poking her nose gently. Nel giggles cutely with a small nod of her head, she was starting to like Tommy and wished he was her father or the father figure she needs in her life. Tommy grabbed her clothing and puts her in his room telling her to change because the doctor will be over in a couple minutes. Nel nods her head quickly and changed into the clothing she had when she ran away from the orphanage and walks out the room to come face to face with Brad the doctor. Her eyes widen gently as crimson red eyes stared at each other. This doctor was her big brother Brandon, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nel?" He asked unsure.

"Brandon!" She shouted running over to him being pulled into a huge hug. " I missed you so much I thought I would have never saw you again! I was so scared and Mister Tommy help me and he is the best!" She said with excitement as tears ran down her cheeks. Brandon held her for a bit before checking her health. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Brandon looked up at his sister with a small smile. "When I first arrived her I was sent to college in studies to become a doctor so I could blend in with these people. I was pretty bummed out when we had to be separated so I didn't really study as much the first year. However the second year I started to do better and met this girl named Lillian who I have fell completely in love with and we dated for a year before I asked her to marry me. So you have a sister-in-law and a nephew who is the same age as you" he explained with a huge smile. Nel nods her head with a smile, it was great to know she had more family now. "Do you want to live with us?" He asked.

Nel stared at him for awhile before looking over towards Mister Tommy. If she left him he would be lonely and she didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life no one deserved that. She looks back at her brother shaking her head. "I want to stay here with Mister Tommy so he doesn't have to be lonely. I liked being here and he makes amazing pancakes. However since we know each other's whereabouts we can hang out a lot more and catch up" she said with a smile. She of course wanted to be close with her nephew who was half 'mage' and half human. She watched as her brother left and looked over towards Tommy. "What do you have planned for today Mister Tommy?".


	2. 01

**Chapter One **

**Parent- **a father or mother; be or act as a mother or father to (someone)

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Tommy arrived to his parents house a nervous wreck. He will be introducing his parents to little Nel, and he was hoping they would love her the way he did. He only spent one or two days with the precious child, she was a complete sweetheart something he knew his mother would love. They always told him that he needed to start a family soon, and adopting Nel was the first step to starting the family he has always wanted.

Tommy parked his car in his parents driveway.

"I can't wait to meet your parents mister Tommy," Nel commented removing herself from the seatbelt and climbing into Tommy's lap. "I don't remember much about my parents, but I knew they were nice people, and if you're nice I have reasons to believe your parents are wonderfully nice."

"Yeah," Tommy mutters softly looking down at the child in his lap with sad honey brown eyes. He felt terrible, he found out from her that her parents were murdered, that's hard to swallow at a young age.

He opens the car door, and puts Nel in his arm as he stepped out shutting his door and locking his car putting the alarm on. He smiles down at Nel who was sitting comfortably in his arms, and walks towards his parents front door. He promised his parents that'll he'll visit them at least once a weekly and today so happened to be his monthly visit. He knocks loudly on the door waiting for one of his parents to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal his younger brother Dil, "hey big bro!" A huge grin was on his lips as he stared at his brother, his big green eyes soon landing on the child in his arms. "And who is this little cutie?"

"I'm Nel," the child said, innocent crimson eyes staring at the brother with excitement.

Dil holds out his hand towards her, "it's nice to meet you Nel, I'm Tommy's amazingly awesome little brother Dil."

Nel stares at his pale hand, she hesitates a bit before reaching out to grab his hand. A small smile tugged on her lips from the warmth of his hand, it felt safe, "it's nice to meet you mister Dil."

"She's adorable," Dil gushed over her cuteness. He soon stepped aside allowing the two inside the house shutting the door behind them. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Tommy puts Nel down on the floor and glances around his childhood home, it was the same as always it wasn't like he was complaining. He glances over towards his brother with a slight shrug, "I don't know, why is mom making dinner? As a matter of fact, why are you even here?"

"Mom is holding a Sunday dinner, she invited the old gang," Dil answered running his fingers through his curls. Over the years Dil had grew into a very handsome guy, his usually messy curl were tamed and reaching the nape of his neck. Long lashes adored his eyes, while his jade green eyes sparked with curiosity. "So, are you going to explain why you have a child? Don't tell me you had a secret child this entire time! Though she doesn't look anything like Rachel."

Tommy flinched at the mention of the name, Rachel his dead girlfriend. It still brought him so much pain to hear that name, it felt like he just lost her yesterday even though it's been a year and a half. His eyes shifted over towards the little girl shyly hugging his leg, due to being shy.

He shook his head and walks towards the kitchen, "she's my adopted daughter."

"Adopted daughter?" Dil mumbled shocked following his brother to the kitchen.

When Tommy stepped foot into the kitchen the smell of food hit his nose, like a stack of bricks, it smelt heavenly. He walks over towards his mother, and rest his chin on her shoulder; causing her to jump in surprise. He simply gave her a grin and kissed her cheek moving away.

"It's smells so good in here," he comments taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were having Sunday dinner."

Didi places the cover on her pot, and puts the wooden spoon down on the counter. "I knew you was coming, that's why I planned it for Sunday," she answers turning around to get a better look at her son. She smiles at him, and soon looks surprised. "Tommy? Why is there a child hugging your leg?"

Nel peered out from behind Tommy's leg, looking at the lady that was talking, she was really beautiful in her opinion. The lady has curl fade orange hair that seemed to be turning gray with the same color green eyes as Tommy's brother.

"Oh, I almost forgot I want to introduce you to someone," Tommy said taking the child's hand and moving her in front of himself. "This is Nel, my adopted daughter, not officially though, I have to sign papers."

Nel shyly looks down at her hands, glancing up at Didi every second.

"She's adorable," Didi said happily, she walks over towards her and caressed her hair. "I'm happy, you're deciding to start a family, though a child is a lot of work, are you ready for that?"

Tommy was slightly caught off guard by that question, his mother was right taking care of a child was a lot of responsibility. And was he actually ready for that, was he ready to take care of another human being. His honey eyes glance over towards Nel, and he already knew the answer.

"I'm ready," he answer truthfully.

He's been ready to start a family, with his ex girlfriend Rachel. She dead before they could even try, they had plans of starting a family and that dreamed was crushed when that stupid semi truck ran that red light. After that Tommy spiraled into depression and started to lock away the people that cared about him, he was in a dark place at the time. And maybe him finding Nel was faith giving him another chance at having a family.

"Who exactly is coming to this Sunday dinner," Tommy asked taking a seat at the kitchen table, he smiles softly as Nel climbed in his lap getting comfortable.

Dil grabs a grape from the fruit salad and glances over towards his brother, "everyone expect Angelica, she can't make it because she's in Hawaii on a honeymoon with her husband."

Tommy nods his head playing with Nel's soft teal locks, he was wondering if this was her natural hair color or did someone dye it.

Nel yawns a bit, she didn't get much sleep last night. She leans into Tommy's chest and closed her eyes drifting off to the sleeping, being able to do so because of Tommy playing with her hair.

* * *

**Nel's Dream**

* * *

_"Mommy, please wake up," Nel kneels beside her mother's dead body shaking her, this can't be real life he mother couldn't be dead. "Don't leave me, I'm scared," tears began to roll down her cheeks, she pulls her hands away from her mother's body and looks down seeing blood that stained her little hands. _

_She stood up quickly her mother wasn't waking up, this couldn't be happening to her. She wipes her bloody hand on her white dress and ran out of the cabin, only to run into someone and fall back onto her bottom. She glances up to find a male standing over her with dark brown eyes, and a star polygon tattooed above his left eye. He had blood all over his hands, and clothing. _

_"You...you killed my mommy and daddy," she trembles in fear backing away from the man, still on her bottom. She was scared to make a run for it because he might kill her as well. _

_The man just stared down at the little girl with a wicked smirk on his lips, "yes I did kill them, the sounds of their screams were music to my ears." _

_Nel's eyes widen in fear, this monster killed her parents and enjoyed it. This sick people left her all alone, he brother was staying at their uncles for a month or two to continue with training. She stands up onto her feet and started to take off running deeper into the forest. _

_"Run little princess, but I'll be able to find you," the males sniffs the air, the smell of salty tears and blood filled his nose. He started to run after Nel, with the intent to kill the little child. _

_She just continue to ran through the forest ducking tree branches and jumping over the legs, she lived most of her time in the woods. She knew the entire place like that back of her hand. Through she could barely see with the fresh tears gathering in her eyes. _

_The guy was still hot on her trail just following the sent of her salty tears, playing with his prey was so much fun, and even more exciting when he capture them. He wondered if her blood tasted sweet and savory. That's the best kind of blood. He licks his lips just at the thought, he just could wait anymore he had to capture her. _

_"Enough playing around brat!" The man said with a small growl. He spots the girl leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath, he smirks walking over towards her his nails growing into claws. "I gotcha!" He swings his claws at her. _

_"Ahhhh!" She screams._

* * *

**Back To Reality**

* * *

Tommy holds a sleeping Nel in his arms with a small smile, she's be sleeping for a bout twenty minutes already and people started to pile into his mother home. He picks her up and brings her to the guest room laying her down to sleep, he knew she was tired and predicted she'd fall asleep soon. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and walks down to the living room where everyone was at catching up on life.

"Tommy," Kimi said from her place on the couch, she pats the spot beside himself with a smile. "Come talk, we haven't talked in a bout a year."

Tommy smiles and takes the seat beside Kimi with a warm smile, "how have you been? Any plans to move back here?"

He had missed spending time with Kimi, she had become a blogger and moved to Japan three years ago, it was closer to her little sister who she wanted to spend more time with, and she went to learn Japanese. They use to be so close as child, even having crushes on each other when they were in middle school, but then Rachel came along swiping him completely off his feet.

"I've been healthy," Kimi answers his question, unwrapping a jolly rancher and popping it into her mouth. "I do plan on moving back, in a few weeks I've been looking for the perfect apartment."

"Really? I know a few places that are renting out a single bedroom apartments," Tommy said taking his phone out his pocket, he started to search through his contacts for the numbers for apartment buildings.

Kimi nods her head, "I'm actually looking for a two bed room apartment, I plan to make one my office, I would need one since I do work at home." She rubs the back of her neck.

Kimi has always had the biggest crush on Tommy, even when he started to date Rachel. It pained her to see the one she loved in the arms of another woman, she tried to move on from him but that's easier said than down. It wasn't like a she could easily stop loving someone after ten years. She envied Rachel.

"They have two bedroom apartments for rent too, I'm looking to rent one out soon," he replies with a smile, he finds the number and writes it down handing it to Kimi. "Maybe we can even be neighbors wouldn't that be cool?"

"Cool..? That'll be awesome!" She said excitedly. Just the thought of them living next to each other made her heart race. Just imagining how close they'll get, close enough to maybe he'll start noticing her and maybe even start having feelings for her again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tommy asked casually.

Kimi felt heat rushing to her cheeks, "I don't have a boyfriend, nobody interested me in Japan, plus I was more focused on my work."

Tommy was about to answers until he had a scream coming from upstairs, he jumps up from the couch and runs upstairs to the room where Nel was sleeping in. He swings the door open to find her sitting up with tears rushing down her cheeks. Did she have a nightmare?

Nel's breath was shallow, she glanced over towards Tommy. "Mister Tommy, I had a terrible dream," she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

Tommy let out a soft breath and walks over towards the bed sitting down at the edge, he pulls Nel onto his lap and moves her hair behind her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She hides her face into his chest, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it, it was more of a memory than a scary dream. It was what happened when she found her parents dead that day, there was so much blood, too much blood. Her small body started to tremble just at the thought, her parents were never coming back.

She pulls away from his chest and glances up at him, "it was about them."

He immediately knew who she was talking about when she said them, "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what he could do for her, he carries her in his arms and walks downstairs to where everyone was now gather at the bottom of the stairs with worried expression.

"She had a nightmare," he simply replied walking past them and going into the kitchen to make Nel a plate because she was probably hungry.

Everyone seemed to follow suit, making their plates and sitting down at the table having conversation. Kimi talked about her time in Japan and all the traveling that she's been doing for her blog. Lillian talked about how her husband was busy at work that's why he couldn't join them for Sunday dinner. Phil talked about opening his very own restaurant soon, and wanted them to come to the grand opening. Chuckie talked about how he plans on opening chain stores of the Java Lava around the world. And lastly talked about his science break through of discovering that aliens were real, and he was going on and on about this girl he met at his college.

Nel was just staring down at her plate. Tommy noticed that since she woke up she's been quiet and a little distance and he was worried about her. It must've been painful to dream about her dead parents.

He remembered how a few day after the death of his girlfriend he started to have dreams about her, and that had him restless for weeks. He was didn't want to go to sleep to only have dreams about her death. It was painful and he really couldn't handle the pain, he only stopped having dreams about her four and a half months later.

He reaches over to the child and ruffles her hair with a small smile, "I think it's time to welcome Nel into the family, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" They shouted happily.

"This is so exciting" Lillian comments clapping her hands, her four year old son sitting down in her lap clapping his hands too. "Awe, Logan is happy to have Nel be apart of the family."

Tommy laughs wholeheartedly and goes to the kitchen to retrieve the cake his mother made for Nel. He places the cake down in front of her with a huge grin, "it's vanilla cake, wanna try some?"

"Yes please," Nel replied practically bouncing in her seat, vanilla cake was her favorite. She watches as Tommy cut the cake and put it on the plate in front of her. She grabs the cake with her hand and shoves it in her mouth.

Didi laughs behind her hands, "how cute."

Nel's eyes widen in delight at the taste of the cake, "this is delicious, I want more."

"I'm happy you like is Nel," Tommy cuts another piece putting it on her plate. He soon cut the entire cake into pieces and handed them to everyone including himself, he took his seat and started to eat his piece of cake.

"I love this family," Nel mutter to herself glancing around the table with a bright smile.

Tommy heard her and leans down whispering into her ear, "and I'm pretty sure that all love you too Nel."

How could they not? Nel was the most precious girl ever. She deserves to be loved and cared for and that's exactly what Tommy planned to do. He wanted her to know that even though her parents are gone they're people out there who will still care for her, and he is happy that he is being given the chance to start the family he always wanted, now all he had to do was go buy a dog and then his little family would be complete.

Nel giggles softly, and puts the cake into her mouth. She would have to thank Mrs. Didi for the cake later on before she left with Mister Tommy to go home for the night.

"Who wants another piece of Cake?" Tommy asked grabbing the knife.

"Me!" Logan raised his hand with a sweet smile.

Tommy cuts the cake and places it on Logan's plate, that boy knows how to eat some cake.

* * *

_Story originally written by Sean. I have taken over with my cousin's permission, he really didn't plan on making more chapters for this story. So I just finished writing chapter one and know I'm giving it to you guys to read. I'm also starting to get interested in Stay My Baby again and hoping to work on the next chapter fairly soon. _

**Review. Follow. Favorite.**

* * *

.


End file.
